escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ariel (José Enrique Rodó)
Ariel es un ensayo publicado por el uruguayo José Enrique Rodó en 1900 y considerado como una de las obras de mayor influencia en el campo de la cultura y la política latinoamericanas, a pesar de ser esta una modesta copia del Caliban (1878) de Ernest Renan y los postulados modernistas de Rubén Darío. Es un texto breve compuesto de seis partes. Se caracteriza por su contenido filosófico y su tono pedagógico. Está dirigido principalmente a la juventud hispanoamericana, como señala el autor, para advertirles contra el utilitarismo y contra lo que él llama la nordomanía. Utiliza los personajes de más de La tempestad de William Shakespeare: Próspero, Ariel y Calibán. Estilo literario El autor elabora una forma de intertextualidad con la obra de William Shakespeare a través de personajes simbólicos: el maestro Próspero, personaje con quien se empieza el ensayo que representa la sabiduría; Ariel, símbolo del idealismo y la espiritualidad; y Calibán, que representa el materialismo. Rodó fue influenciado por su maestro, el filósofo francés Ernest Renan, quien publicó en 1878 un "drama filosófico" titulado Calibán, con los mismos personajes shakespearianos.[http://gallica.bnf.fr/ark:/12148/bpt6k885863m/f9.image Edición original de Calibán, de Ernest Renan, en la web de la Biblioteca Nacional de Francia] (Consultado el 12/01/2014) Sin embargo, a diferencia de Rodó, Renan usó Calibán para simbolizar la democracia, ya que este personaje rechazó su estado de esclavitud. Rodó pertenece a la tendencia literaria del modernismo. Desde las primeras líneas de Ariel destaca el lenguaje modernista del ensayo: Contenido filosófico Por las circunstancias que sucedían en el continente hispanoamericano en esta época, Rodó quería advertir de los efectos negativos del utilitarismo sobre el espíritu latinoamericano, porque se basaba principalmente en el materialismo. Según el autor, para que el continente hispanoamericano pueda recuperar sus valores espirituales, es necesario que siga los ideales estéticos de la cultura de la Grecia Clásica, en tanto modelo del buen gusto por su uso del arte como actividad mental que enriquece el espíritu. Así mismo, cabe resaltar que también considera al cristianismo como fuente del idealismo. De esa manera, los países hispanoamericanos deberían defenderse de la dominación cultural estadounidense mediante el idealismo espiritual. Además, según Rodó, la responsabilidad de los jóvenes reside en preservar una civilización de origen griego. Así mismo, el autor denuncia la "nordomanía" porque aporta ideas extrañas al espíritu hispánico y por temor al imperialismo, dado que en 1898 estalló la Guerra Hispano-Estadounidense y los Estados Unidos empezaron a imponer una forma de hegemonía continental. El autor insiste en el papel de los jóvenes para crear su propia identidad y cultura regionales sin estar afectados por las influencias exteriores. Así mismo, Rodó propone no seguir a EE.UU. como modelo de democracia por su carácter utilitario, que se opone al espíritu democrático. La democracia, según el autor, se logra a través de la educación del pueblo y está basada en la igualdad social y en el acceso de todos a todas las ramas del saber. El gobierno democrático debería formarse de seres educados moral e intelectualmente. Acerca de la independencia (tanto intelectual como cultural) del continente latinoamericano, el crítico Jon Beasley-Murray, en su artículo "The Intellectual and the State: Modernismo and Transculturation from Below", escribe: La corriente ideológica surgida a partir de Ariel fue denominada arielismo. Recepción de la obra En el año de su publicación la obra tuvo un éxito inmediato y fue considerada como la obra más relevante de Rodó. Hubo diversas opiniones sobre este ensayo. En el prólogo de la versión del texto en inglés, el escritor mexicano Carlos Fuentes lo describió como "irritating, insufferable, admirable, stimulating, disappointing Rodó" ("irritante, insufrible, admirable, estimulante, decepcionante Rodó") pero consideraba al mismo tiempo que se trataba de "an essential book in the protracted Latin American search for identity"("un libro esencial en la prolongada búsqueda Latinoamericana de la identidad"). Por otro lado, el autor uruguayo Mario Benedetti, en Genio y figura de José Enrique Rodó (1966), señala que "aunque en varias facetas del estilo aparezca como caduca, en su relación inevitable y umbilical con el espíritu que la generara, sigue pareciendo humanamente viva". Referencias Bibliografía consultada * Alonso, Diego. José Enrique Rodó: Una retórica para la democracia. Revista Candiense de Estudios Hispánicos. Vol.XXV,2 invierno 2001. * Bastos, María Luisa. José Enrique Rodó: la parábola como paradigma dinámico. Hispanic Review, Vol. 49, No. 3 (Summer, 1981), pp. 261-269. * D'Haen, Theo and Lie, Nadia. Constellation Caliban: figurations of a character. Rodopi. Amsterdam, 1997. * Durán, Carlos Martínez.José Enrique Rodó en el espíritu de su tiempo y en la conciencia de América. Universidad Central de Venezuela, 1974. * Franco, Jean. Coping with Caliban. New York Times (1923-Current file); May 22, 1988. * García Monsivais, Blanca M. Entornos, contornos y contextos literarios de Ariel. José Enrique Rodó y el ensayo. Escritos, Revista del Centro de Ciencias del Lenguaje. No.28, julio-diciembre 2003. pp.91-104. * Lago, Julio. El verdadero Rodó: estudios críticos. Montevideo, 1973. * Pereyra-Suárez, Esther. José Enrique Rodó Y la Selección en la Democracia. Hispania, Vol. 58, No. 2 (May, 1975), pp. 346-350. * Rodó, José Enrique. Ariel. Cambridge University Press. Cambridge, 1967. * Ruffinelli, Jorge. José Enrique Rodó: crítico literario. Instituto de Cultura Juan Gil-Albert. Alicante, 1995. * San Román, Gustavo. José Enrique Rodó: una retórica para la democracia. The Bulletin of Hispanic Studies, Volume 87, Number 7 2010, pp. 891-892 (Review). * Tiempo, César. Vistazo a José Enrique Rodó. Hispania, Vol. 39, No. 3 (Sep., 1956), pp. 269-274. Enlaces externos *Humanistics texts: Rodó *Rod Marsh: Lecture on Ariel (1900) and Calibán (1971) *[http://bdigital.uncu.edu.ar/objetos_digitales/228/alvaradoCuyo20.pdf Mariana Alvarado: Rodó y su Ariel. El Ariel de Rodó] Categoría:Libros de 1900 Categoría:Libros de Uruguay Categoría:Obras literarias en español Categoría:Ensayos de Uruguay Categoría:Ensayos en español Categoría:Proyecto educativo